The Whistle
by Jonginarts
Summary: Kaisoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: The Whistle.**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dan EXO.**

 **Author: Jonginarts**

 **Genre: YAOI, Romance, fluff, angst. (berubah seiring berjalannya chapter)**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kesendirian.

 **S** udah tiga tahun lamanya sejak Kyungsoo mengenal sosok pria itu, pria yang begitu dingin dan selalu menyendiri di setiap waktu seolah-olah tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini selain dirinya. Ia memang tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, bahkan seluruh murid di sekolah telah memahami karakternya, telah terbiasa akan kecanggungan yang ia buat. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli dan membiarkan orang itu melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan, sebab bagaimana ia menjalani hidupnya tidak akan berdampak apapun untuk mereka, baik ataupun buruk.

Orang itu bernama Kim Jongin, teman sekelas Kyungsoo selama 3 tiga tahun ia bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Cheok-Gu. Ketika pertama kali mereka memasuki sekolah itu sebagai murid baru, Jongin masih bisa berinteraksi dengan sesama temannya dan hal itu terbukti ketika ia mengizinkan Yixing duduk sebangku dengannya, pergi ke kantin bersama, bermain, serta belajar kelompok. Jongin terlihat normal seperti murid lain saat berada di sisi Yixing.

Kyungsoo pernah melihat Jongin tertawa lebar suatu kali, ketika Baekhyun— temannya yang lain— tanpa hati melemparkan bunga mawar pemberian Chanyeol tepat di wajahnya, mengatakan bahwa ia telah muak akan sifat mengekor Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar suara tawa Jongin, yang membuatnya yakin bahwa saat itulah ia mulai menaruh hati pada sang pemilik suara.

Di tahun berikutnya, Yixing memutuskan untuk kembali ke China. Mereka bilang bisnis orang tuanya di Korea memburuk. Hari itu di awal semester tiga, Yixing memeluk teman sekelasnya satu per satu, mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih atas semua kebaikan yang telah ia terima. Begitu tiba giliran Kyungsoo memeluk Yixing, ia menepuk pundaknya pelan, memintanya untuk tidak bersedih karena meskipun mereka berpisah, mereka akan tetap berteman selamanya. Yixing tersenyum, ia kemudian beralih memeluk Jongin yang berada di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Ada raut kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo menyadarinya, mungkin satu-satunya yang menyadari, sebab semenjak kepergian Yixing, kesedihan itu tidak pernah hilang dari wajah Jongin.

Pesta _Halloween_ menjadi salah satu acara favorit para murid selain _Prom Night_. Mereka merubah diri mereka menjadi seperti makhluk menyeramkan tapi disitulah daya tariknya. Mereka begitu menikmatinya di malam bulan Oktober. Suasana kecokelatan dari rimbunan daun Gingko menambah keindahan suasana ukiran monster labu yang di dalamnya diterangi lampu neon kuning. Kyungsoo berjalan di atas karpet pintu masuk yang sepanjang jalannya terdapat tiang stainless dengan jalaran lampu kecil, efek suara nenek sihir, dan kikikan drakula di belakangnya yang berasal dari mulut Sehun.

 _"Aku akan menggigitmu! Rawr! Rawr!"_

 _"Jangan berisik, Sehun!"_

 _"Rawr! Ra_ — _"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Gigi palsuku jatuh. Hiks."_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan mengabaikan Sehun. Ia menyerahkan tiket masuk pada panitia sekolah dan mendapatkan beberapa permen. Ia memakai kostum Annabelle saat itu— entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ide _briliant_ Sehun. Katanya Annabelle sedang naik daun saat ini.

Suasana mengagumkan langsung ia rasakan begitu memasuki aula sekolah yang telah disulap menjadi seperti istana penyihir _Angéle de la Barthe_ di film-film. Hawa mistis melingkup keseluruh tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa acara ini menyenangkan. Dibalik kostum menyeramkan yang membalut tubuh mereka, ada sebuah tawa dan keceriaan tak terbendung. Kyungsoo menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang didekor sedemikian megahnya, sedemikian indahnya, sebelum akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang duduk di ruangan bersetting seperti sebuah bar sedang meminum segelas darah yang sebenarnya hanya fanta di campur limun.

Dia _Red Cape_ ; seorang hantu Jepang dengan topeng perak di wajahnya dan mengenakan jubah merah besar. Kyungsoo pernah mendengar tentang hantu itu dari seseorang. Katanya _Red Cape_ adalah seorang pria tampan yang banyak memikat banyak wanita dan sekali mereka ikut dengannya, mereka tak pernah ditemukan lagi. Atau versi lainnya, saat _Red Cape_ menanyakan apa kau ingin dipakaikan Jubah Merah dan kau mengatakan _ya_ , ia akan merobek bajumu dan mengupas kulitmu hingga kau terlihat seperti memakai jubah merah.

 _Konsep yang bagus, Kim Jongin. Persis seperti tugas sastra yang kau ceritakan dulu._

Kyungsoo tersipu saat Jongin melihat kearahnya, ia ingin menghindar tapi kakinya tidak berkata demikian. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi perlahan ia mendekati Jongin. Dengan bermodalkan kekuatan insting, ia menyapa dan bertanya mengapa Jongin sendirian? Mengapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain? Mengapa tidak membuka topengnya? Apa ia masih bisa bernapas? Dan dari semua pertanyaan itu Jongin hanya menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dan mengatakan bahwa dia masih bisa bernapas lalu pergi, meninggalkan seorang Annabelle yang terperangah dengan wajah merah sendirian.

Mereka memasuki musim terakhir di sekolah menengah atas dengan butiran kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan di sepanjang jalan, bersenandung dalam kehangatan pagi di bulan April. Murid-murid mulai berbicara tentang universitas impian mereka, bersenda gurau di bawah pohon sakura sambil sesekali membaca buku pengetahuan.

Kyungsoo berbaring di atas punggung Sehun yang tertidur di rerumputan taman sekolah, sedang membaca komik _manga_ kesukaannya sebelum akhirnya menemukan sosok Jongin berada di atap gedung seorang diri. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin yang sedang mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, mengamati segumpal awan bergerak perlahan lalu berpencar. Ia terus bertanya-tanya, bukankah sikapnya sangat aneh?

"Apanya yang aneh? Seluruh keluarga Jongin memang pendiam, bukankah itu wajar?" Ucap Sehun suatu hari ketika mereka makan siang bersama di kantin. Kyungsoo dan Sehun berada di meja paling nyaman yang ada disana ketika Jongin berada di meja paling pojok dekat tempat sampah seorang diri, seperti biasa.

"Tapi jika itu keturunan dari keluarganya, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tidak menutupi dirinya dari rasa khawatir. Ia melihat Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melempar kotak jus secara asal ke tempat sampah lalu berjalan keluar kantin dengan _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Ia kembali menatap Sehun. "Kalian sudah bertetangga lama, kan? Apa kau tidak mengetahui apa pun? Maksudku, mungkin saja dia memiliki masalah dalam keluarganya?"

"Aku memang tetangganya, tapi aku bukan Ibunya!" jawab Sehun sarkastik sembari memakan daging cincangnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau ibunya," Balas Kyungsoo. Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Hanya saja, bukankah ujian akhir semakin dekat? Saat kita semua disibukkan dengan belajar, Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Siapa yang tau? Dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap ulangan tanpa kita ketahui kapan ia pernah belajar."

"Ini ujian akhir! Ini bukan permainan, Sehun!"

"Maka katakan itu padanya!" Seru Sehun, sedikit terlihat kesal akan sikap berlebihan Kyungsoo. "Kau bukan seseorang yang suka mengurusi hidup orang lain, Kyung, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau peduli pada Jongin," Perkataan itu tiba-tiba saja menembak lurus tepat ke jantung Kyungsoo, mengejutkannya seketika. Sehun menuntut sebuah jawaban. "Iya, kan?"

"A-apa? Tidak."

"Berhenti mengelak. Kau terlihat seperti orang idiot."

Kyungsoo hampir melempar sumpitnya ke wajah Sehun jika saja Sehun tidak langsung meringis dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda sembari memberinya sebuah kedipan kecil. Kyungsoo mendengus, menatap kesekeliling kantin untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak berada disini lagi. Entah mengapa dari semua keramaian itu ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun tentang sebuah kehadiran. Ia merasakan kesendirian begitu seseorang itu pergi.

"Sehun, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?" Bisik Kyungsoo hati-hati, menatap penuh harap pada pria di hadapannya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyum mengetahui.

* * *

Jam pelajaran tambahan baru selesai pukul sepuluh malam. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah seorang diri di bawah langit mendung dan lampu jalan yang meremang dalam kegelapan. Desiran sunyi angin malam itu menyapu rambut hitamnya yang terurai sempurna di atas kening. Ia merasa lelah, begitu lelah sampai ke tulang belakangnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, itulah alasannya mengapa ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki, melewati gang-gang sempit sebagai jalan pintas.

Satu bola lampu meledak tepat di atas Kyungsoo, menyebabkan konsleting listrik sebelum akhirnya padam sempurna. Ia spontan melindungi kepalanya dari serpihan kaca bohlam. Ia mendesah, membersihkan tubuhnya lalu kembali menyusuri jalanan yang semakin gelap. Hitam. Mencekam.

"Hey kau! Lari! Sekarang!" Jantung Kyungsoo hampir keluar dari mulutnya saat kaleng-kaleng kosong terjatuh nyaring ke tanah bersamaan dengan seseorang yang sedang berlari kearahnya, melemparkan benda apapun yang ia raih kebelakang. Tak jauh dari orang itu, Kyungsoo melihat segerombolan orang bermasker membawa balok besar di tangannya, berlari dengan bringas seolah-olah sedang mengejar mangsa mereka. "Lari!" Teriak orang itu sekali lagi, wajahnya samar dalam kegelapan.

Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya gemetar, ia hampir terjatuh tapi orang itu langsung mendekapnya, membawanya berlari dalam gang sempit di bawah lampu temaram. Ia merasakan kehangatan dalam buku-buku jari yang kasar, dan meski dalam keadaan genting sekalipun, ia merasa waktu terhenti untuk mereka, memberi suasana lain pada genggaman yang saling bertaut. Tapi Kyungsoo tersadar kemudian, ia sedang dalam masalah— sepertinya. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, napasnya tersenggal karena terus berlari.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku!" Jawab orang itu. Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mengenalinya, malam terlalu gelap dan orang itu terlalu sibuk menoleh kebelakang, memastikan keberadaan segerombolan pria bermasker yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. "Sial!" Gumamnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam tumpukan barang bekas. "Tunggu disini!" Lalu menutup ruang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah drum kosong.

Tidak ada yang bagus untuk di dengar saat itu. Kyungsoo mendengar pukulan demi pukulan terjadi, kulitnya merinding saat menangkap bunyi tulang yang dipatahkan, menyengat sampai ke ulu hatinya. Rentetan makian seperti _brengsek_ dan _sialan_ terus berulang yang disusul dengan runtuhnya tumpuk-tumpukan botol plastik. Kyungsoo menutup telinganya, berharap semua ini akan berakhir tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menendang drum kosong yang menutupinya. "Keluar!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, basah akan keringat dan ia masih memeluk lututnya erat-erat. "Ini aku, keluarlah." Ucap seseorang itu sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya— yang Kyungsoo genggam dengan ragu-ragu. Seseorang itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, kemeja putihnya lusuh dan ada sedikit bercak darah disana.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang berakhir dengan sebuah pengabaian. Ia terkejut begitu melihat ke sekelilingnya, setidaknya ada 6 orang pria bermasker tergeletak di tanah, tengah mengerang kesakitan dan bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah menggenggamnya, menuntunnya untuk kembali pulang.

Kyungsoo tidak tau mengapa langit malam menjadi seterang ini, tapi berkat itu semua, ia bisa mengenali siapa pria itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N: Hallo, aku hadir untuk FF Kaisoo pertamaku disini~ biasanya aku nulis FF straight, pengen coba nulis FF yaoi karena selama ini cuma jadi penikmat aja xD jadi gimana menurut kalian? Kalau misalnya responnya bagus aku bakal lanjut FF ini tapi kalau misalnya gaada yasudah~ stuck disini aja kali ya wkwkwkwk terima kasih untuk ga jadi seorang silent reader. Review sangat diharapkan! Trims. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: The Curiosity

**L** angkah kaki pria itu terdengar menyayat di telinga Kyungsoo, tulang punggungnya timbul dari balik kemeja putihnya, dan rambutnya basah akan keringat. Ia melihat pria itu bersusah payah menyeret sebelah kakinya, terlihat kesakitan tapi sedikitpun Kyungsoo tidak berani menyentuhnya dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Pria itu berhenti, menarik napas panjang, lalu kembali berjalan. Kali ini langkahnya mulai teratur; pelan tapi entah bagaimana berirama bagi Kyungsoo. Ia mengikuti setiap jejak kaki yang ditinggalkannya terbentuk di atas tanah, menyamakan dengan telapak kakinya dan menyadari betapa kakinya terlihat begitu kecil di banding pria itu. Ia diam-diam tersenyum karena hal ini.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari gang-gang sempit yang gelap setelah melewati perjalanan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa ia jadi sebodoh ini, seidiot ini, tapi ia hanya merasa tenang dalam keheningan di antara mereka. Ia tidak butuh apapun. Ia hanya butuh melihat ketika pria itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jarinya, saat pria itu menggaruk belakang telinganya, saat mengacak rambutnya frustasi, saat memeriksa kemeja di sikunya bolong, dan saat jari-jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menyukai semuanya, tapi ia tidak menyukai saat ia berbicara.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku!"

Kyungsoo hampir mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang saat pria itu berteriak padanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia melihat raut kemarahan dari wajahnya, mungkin gabungan dari rasa kecewa dan kesakitan. Ia ingin menjawab tapi suaranya melayang entah kemana.

Pria itu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang terpaku di hadapannya. Wajahnya di penuhi luka, bibirnya berdarah, ia benar-benar terlihat kesakitan. "Pulang sekarang dan anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku. Aku bukan seperti apa yang selalu kau lihat di sekolah. Aku bukan Jongin."

Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya dari keraguan. "Tapi kau memang Jongin. Kau temanku. Kau dalam bahaya jadi aku harus mengantarmu sampai rumah. Mungkin saja orang jahat itu akan mengejarmu lagi."

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa di lakukan orang sekecil dirimu?"

Perkataan itu _agak_ menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo sebenarnya, tapi ia berusaha baik-baik saja. "Aku bisa teriak minta tolong," ia menggedikkan bahunya. "Atau memanggil polisi."

Jongin mendecak keras, bibirnya di tarik miring ke samping seperti sebuah seringaian yang mampu merendahkan diri Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Jongin. "Pulang dan lupakan kejadian ini!"

Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang Jongin katakan. Ia diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang dan dari balik tiang lampu jalan ia melihat punggung Jongin mulai membungkuk, tangannya memijat lengannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan. _Apa ia terluka separah itu?_

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa obat saat ia melihat apotek dekat sana. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama dan membayarnya di kasir, kembali mengikuti langkah terseok-seok Jongin yang belum jauh meninggalkannya.

Mereka sampai di pertigaan dekat rumah Jongin. Jalanan semakin sunyi dan tanpa alasan jelas Jongin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, bersembunyi di balik tembok, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan ke jalanan rumahnya seperti seorang penguntit. Ia mendesah putus asa, memutar balik tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk Kyungsoo bersembunyi.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Kyungsoo jelas sekali terlihat ketakutan tapi Jongin tiba-tiba saja tersenyum.

* * *

Rumput-rumput hijau di bawah punggung Kyungsoo sedikit menusuk tapi tidak sakit, hanya membuatnya geli saat ia terus berdiam di posisinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan sesosok Jongin tersaji tepat di depan matanya, sedang berbaring menatap taburan bintang yang mereka lihat dari bukit kecil dekat Sungai Han. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari kalau mata Jongin bukan hitam, tapi cokelat, dan bulu matanya benar-benar lentik. "Jongin, apa lukamu masih sakit?"

Jongin menyentuh pipi kananya pelan. "Sedikit," jawabnya. "Terima kasih untuk obatnya."

"Sama-sama," Kyungsoo beralih menatap taburan bintang di atas langit, yang saat ini kelihatannya mudah untuk di petik tapi masih terlalu jauh untuk di gapai. "Jadi siapa orang itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau tidak mengenal mereka?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa mereka mengejarmu?"

"Entahlah, Aw—" ringis Jongin ketika lukanya kembali berkedut.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat luka di pipi kanan Jongin. "Lukanya masih basah, jangan terlalu banyak bicara."

"Kau yang bertanya padaku."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawabnya."

"Ya, jadi diamlah." Pinta Jongin, menutup matanya dengan lengannya, dan meninggalkan senyum kecil di wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau itu memang pendiam atau memang benci saat orang lain bicara padamu? Sejujurnya, sifatmu di sekolah sangat aneh, Jongin. Kita satu kelas selama tiga tahun tapi baru saat ini kau meminta tolong padaku, bahkan _berbicara_."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengabaikan masa sekolah, sebab saat lulus nanti kau baru akan menyadari kalau masa yang paling indah adalah saat kau menghabiskan waktu dengan buku dan teman-temanmu."

"Kita bukan teman, dan mereka bukan teman-temanku," potong Jongin, membuka matanya dan menyamping menghadap Kyungsoo. "Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan semua akan berpisah jadi tidak ada gunanya berteman."

Tenggorokkan Kyungsoo terasa dicekik, bukan karena fakta perkataan Jongin yang terlalu mengabaikannya tapi karena wajah Jongin benar-benar nyaris menyentuh wajahnya, matanya tajam dan di lihat dari sedekat ini Jongin benar-benar keindahan dunia yang tertutup oleh ketidakadilan. "Kau tau Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang benar-benar namanya _teman_. Ia mungkin terlihat baik di hadapanmu, kau berpegang padanya, bergantung padanya, dan ia merangkulmu, tapi kau tak pernah tau diam-diam ia menyembunyikan sebilah pisau di sakunya. Ia bisa menikammu kapan saja. Mereka bukan peduli dengan setiap masalahmu, mereka hanya ingin tau bagaimana sengsaranya dirimu dan tertawa di belakangmu kemudian. Itulah _teman_."

Baru saat Jongin kembali ke posisinya, Kyungsoo kembali tau cara bernapas dengan benar. "Kau benar-benar anti-sosial," ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu, jadi jangan takut. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Ia tidak ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin, mengapa ia seperti itu, dan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan karena wajahnya begitu terlihat sakit dan ketakutan. Ia hanya mencoba mengerti meskipun ia tidak paham, tapi ia sekarang tau satu hal kalau Jongin menyukai ketenangan.

Jadi, malam itu mereka berdua berbaring di bawah kaki langit, menghabiskan sisa malam dengan saling berdiam diri. Ada perasaan menggelitik saat Kyungsoo mengingat permohonan Jongin yang meminta untuk membawanya kemana saja asalkan tempat itu jauh dari keramaian, dan Kyungsoo tanpa ragu membawa Jongin ke tempat favoritnya, sebuah bukit dengan rumput paling hijau yang ada di Seoul, yang di setiap bulan Agustus akan ada dandelion-dandelion bermekaran; Bukit Taesun.

Kyungsoo terpejam, angin berhembus melewati mereka, dan samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan terima kasih di telinganya.

* * *

 _"Dia di skors!"_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Kim Jongin!"_

Kyungsoo mendecak pelan dan menutup buku pelajarannya dengan kasar saat seluruh murid di kelasnya mulai berbisik-bisik akan berita yang baru saja Baekhyun umumkan. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika Baekhyun bisa tau secepat itu bahkan saat Jongin sendiri belum keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, mengingat dialah yang mempunyai kemampuan seribu telinga di sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun kesana-kemari saat para murid memanggilnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan dengan gayanya yang khas ia menceritakan bahwa Jongin terlibat perkelahian dengan SMA Il-Seong.

Semua kegaduhan itu terhenti ketika sosok Jongin membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. Pipi kanannya yang masih lebam ditempeli sebuah plester dan luka di bibir bawahnya sedikit mengering. Suasana menjadi benar-benar sunyi saat itu. Para murid terpaku pada posisi mereka begitu Jongin berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ke tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan lalu mengambil tasnya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia meninggalkan ruang kelas, menyisakan tanda tanya serta kekhawatiran pada diri Kyungsoo— sejujurnya.

Tidak tau kenapa, kaki Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melangkah sendiri. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa memedulikan guru Kang yang hampir masuk untuk pelajaran pertama tapi ia mengatakan bahwa kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin beristirahat di ruang perawatan dan berlalu sebelum guru Kang bahkan mengizikannya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti instingnya, mungkin memang kebetulan tapi ternyata benar. Jongin berada di atap sekolah yang untuk pertama kalinya ia datangi, sebab selama ia bersekolah di Cheok-Gu tidak sekalipun ia berniat untuk datang ke tempat ini. Cuacanya benar-benar hangat— pikir Kyungsoo. Hembusan angin menerpa tepat di wajahnya dan aroma bunga sakura merambat samar di pipinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin yang memunggunginya, sedang duduk di bangku panjang cokelat dengan meja tua di depannya. Hamparan langit biru membentang luas di atas kepala mereka, memberi sinaran pada guguran kelopak-kelopak merah muda bunga sakura di lantai. Keindahan macam apa ini?

"J-Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Ia tau Jongin tidak akan menjawabnya jadi ia mendekatinya, barulah saat itu ia mengetahui kalau Jongin sedang memakai headset jadi mungkin ia tidak dengar. "Aku ingin bicara." Ia memimikkan di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin menghela napasnya lalu membuka satu headsetnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan."

"Ini penting," balas Kyungsoo, tergagap akan halusnya ucapan Jongin yang sekaligus menyakitkan. "Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berkelahi. Pria sepertimu hanya akan berkelahi saat memang _harus_ berkelahi, iyakan? Aku percaya padamu. Katakan apa yang terjadi supaya aku bisa membebaskanmu dari hukuman. Lagipula aku bersamamu malam itu, jadi lebih mudah untukku melakukannya."

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya singkat, berusaha memakai kembali headsetnya namun langsung dicegah oleh Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan genggaman erat jari Kyungsoo di tangannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan hidupmu, aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Jongin menepis jari Kyungsoo dengan kasar, terlalu kasar untuk ukuran tubuh sekecil dia. Ia bersiap untuk pergi tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menahan pundaknya, memintanya untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku tidak peduli perkataan macam apa ini, tapi karena aku sudah muak jadi aku akan mengatakannya," ucap Kyungsoo, mata geramnya menatap lurus kearah mata Jongin. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, kapanpun itu, katakan dan datanglah padaku. Aku akan selalu membantumu karena—" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan menghindari tatapan Jongin. "Karena aku ketua kelasmu," ia akhirnya memutuskan. "Wali kelas menyuruhku untuk melakukannya."

Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, dan menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi alasan kau selalu peduli padaku karena itu? Kalau begitu aku beruntung memiliki ketua kelas sepertimu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Do Kyungsoo, kau masih punya tiga puluh delapan siswa lain, urusi saja mereka. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, belas kasihan darimu, atau apapun kau menyebutnya."

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin terdengar lemah tapi mampu memporak-porandakan pertahanan Kyungsoo. Ia seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa kecil hanya dengan Jongin yang mengabaikannya. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa jadi ia hanya bisa menelan semuanya dengan keras dan mengangguk sebelum Jongin berbalik meninggalkannya.

Ia selalu berakhir sendirian.

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghempas napas berat saat Sehun tanpa henti menyebutkan daftar kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di rumahnya. Jadi, tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sehun yang secara harfiah berdekatan dengan rumah seseorang yang begitu ia khawatirkan. Ia mungkin akan terlihat berlebihan, atau mungkin terlihat bodoh, namun sepertinya Sehun tidak cukup pintar juga untuk bisa memprediksi alasannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hey, Kyung, jadi untuk makan malam kau lebih suka Ramen atau Udon?" Sehun menawarkan di jalan pulang mereka menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Aku lebih suka Jjajangmyeon."

"Jjajangmyeon? Jadi kau suka yang asin-asin, ya? Pantas saja kau suka marah-marah!" Ia tertawa dan menepukan tangannya di udara.

Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tertawa akan hal itu.

"Oke, aku akan membelinya sekarang." Sehun kemudian pergi ke toko dekat sekolah untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggunya di bawah pohon, memandangi murid-murid satu sekolahnya yang mulai keluar dari gerbang. Ia menyebarkan pandangannya ke sekitar lalu menemukan Baekhyun yang dibonceng di sepeda Chanyeol dengan senyum malu-malu. Ia kembali teringat ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau Chanyeol bukanlah tipenya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya berubah. Mereka telah berpacaran dua minggu lalu, ini hampir menggemparkan seluruh sekolah tapi beginilah faktanya, waktu membuat perubahan. Ia menyayangkan bagaimana waktu belum bisa merubah sosok Jongin.

Matanya menyipit saat melihat segerombolan siswa berseragam lain berdiri di seberang jalan, berbisik satu sama lain, dan seperti mencari sesuatu. Salah satu dari mereka menangkap sosok kecil Kyungsoo. Rambutnya blonde, dan tindikkan di kuping kirinya benar-benar banyak. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang pelajar.

"Hey, aku sud—"

"Sehun, siapa mereka?" Kyungsoo bertanya secepat mungkin saat Sehun kembali padanya.

Sehun mengayunkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa ke belakang pundaknya lalu mendengus. "Oh, si brengsek itu."

"Brengsek?"

"Si blonde itu," Sehun menunjuk seseorang yang sedang membuang puntung rokok ke tanah dengan mulutnya. "Namanya Huang Zitao. Murid SMA Il-Seong. Kau tidak tau dia?"

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N: chapter 2 is here~~~ maaf updatenya lama soalnya akhir-akhir ini agak disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang numpuk banget T_T maaf juga kalau ceritanya aneh atau gajelas atau apalah yang ga memuaskan hasrat/? kalian sebagai seorang reader. Review sangat di harapkan. Terimakasih.

Regard,

 _Jonginarts._


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a―

**K** yungsoo bertemu dengannya di hari pertama masa orientasi mereka sebagai siswa baru. Pria berambut blonde dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit seputih susu yang saat itu kelihatan seperti orang tersesat. Ia melihat pria itu menghampirinya dengan malu-malu, membawa sebuah peta di tangannya, lalu membungkuk sopan. Ia menanyakan dimana ruang 10-B—ruangan kelasnya, yang Kyungsoo sambut dengan senyuman karena ruangan itu adalah ruang kelasnya juga. Ia benar-benar kelihatan muda meskipun postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi di banding rata-rata murid di sekolah mereka, termasuk Kyungsoo, dan mungkin wajahnya kelihatan dingin di waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi Kyungsoo bersumpah ia seorang teman yang bisa di andalkan.

Namanya Oh Sehun, teman Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun, yang saat ini tengah menceritakan dengan serius siapa itu Zitao dan bagaimana ia sebenarnya. Ia bilang Zitao adalah seorang anak _drop out_ dari sekolah Busan yang hidup seorang diri di Seoul karena orang tuanya sudah bercerai. Ia tidak memilih siapa pun dari keduanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendirian, hanya ditemani pembantu-pembantunya bersama kemewahan yang orang tuanya berikan.

Pria itu dua kali masuk penjara untuk kasus perkelahian antar murid yang di sebabkan masalah sepele seperti perebutan bangku cafe. Ia hanya mendekam semenit, dan tentu saja jutaan won uang Ayahnya adalah penyelamatnya. Rasanya tidak akan mungkin sekolah mengeluarkannya jika orang tua Zitao adalah donatur nomor satu di sekolah Il-Seong, sebaliknya, lawan yang berkelahi dengan Zitaolah yang akan menerima akibatnya.

Ia bukan anak yang di banggakan. Ia bukan murid berprestasi yang mewakili lomba akademik sekolah. Ia tak berperasaan, tidak punya sopan santun, dan keras kepala. Hal ini cukup masuk akal saat Zitao menjadi begitu brandal sebab _broken home_ adalah pemicu utama para remaja mengalami goncangan psikologis. Ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada korban _broken home_ ; mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan atau ikut menghancurkan dirinya.

"Jadi, apa dia mencari Jongin?" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya ketika Sehun berhenti bicara dan ia akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya inti permasalahannya. Mereka sedang berjalan di blok rumah Sehun yang hampir kelihatan.

"Mungkin begitu," Sehun mengangkat bahunya, mencoba mengumpulkan jawaban dari semua kejadian yang Kyungsoo ceritakan padanya di jam makan siang tadi. "Kau bilang Jongin berkelahi dengan murid SMA Il-Seong, kan? Harusnya memang iya."

"Sudah kuduga ini belum berakhir," Kyungsoo mendesah. "Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang Zitao. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengarnya dari anak-anak lain."

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mencariku juga?"

Sehun menipiskan bibirnya, memutar bola matanya keatas; berpikir. "Benar juga, kenapa mereka tidak mencarimu? Apa kau tidak kelihatan malam itu? Atau mereka tidak mengenalimu?"

"Melihat dari tatapan mereka," Kyungsoo menahan napasnya, memorinya kembali mengingat peristiwa dua puluh menit lalu ketika Sehun dan dirinya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Mereka melewati segerombolan orang itu. Si Blonde— Zitao, mengamatinya dengan tatapan yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo menciut di balik seragam sekolahnya. Zitao bersandar dengan satu kaki bertumpu pada tiang lampu jalan dan sebatang rokok yang belum menyala di sela bibirnya, lingkaran matanya berwarna hitam di padu dengan iris mata setajam elang. Ia terlihat menakutkan. "Mereka mengenaliku."

"Ini aneh saat mereka membiarkanmu pergi kalau mereka memang mengenalimu, Kyung!"

"Bukannya itu lebih baik? Lagipula aku tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengannya."

" _Nah_! Benar! Karena kau tidak terlibat apapun dengannya, maka dari itu dia membiarkanmu pergi. Uh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan— hei! Itu Jongin!"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun secepat jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Ia menangkap sosok Jongin tengah membuang sampah beberapa langkah di depannya hanya dengan memakai kaus putih polos dan celana pendek bergaris putih-biru. Jongin terlihat berbeda. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja seusianya yang kelihatan begitu bersinar. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan supaya tidak tersenyum.

"Hey, Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan antusias.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Kau buta?"

 _Yup. Benar-benar karakter Jongin._

"Oh, kau sedang buang sampah, ya?" Ringis Sehun, menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan canggung. "Kau seharusnya tidak langsung pulang dulu. Kau masih boleh mengikuti kelas sampai selesai untuk ha—"

"—Ah, lupakan saja," potong Kyungsoo sembari mencubit pinggul Sehun. "Silahkan lanjutkan, kami pergi dulu."

Mereka meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap datar pada keduanya. Kyungsoo berulang kali mengutuk ucapan Sehun yang kadang-kadang tidak terkendali. Ia berbalik perlahan, memerhatikan sosok Jongin yang kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengunci pintu pagarnya, dan rumahnya benar-benar kelihatan sepi.

"Apa rumahnya selalu se-sepi itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun yang meringis sembari mengusap pinggulnya.

"Uh ya, mereka jarang keluar, hampir tidak pernah sebenarnya."

"Ia pasti benar-benar terluka."

"Apa? Siapa yang terluka?"

"Ti-tidak ada," Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah di pipi yang dicoba di sembunyikannya masih begitu kentara bersamaan ia membuka pintu gerbang rumah Sehun.

"Tapi aku mendengarmu menggumamkan sesuatu!" Sehun memaksa, mengikuti Kyungsoo yang mengabaikannya dari belakang. Ia melihat Kyungsoo melempar tasnya ke sofa begitu mereka masuki ruang tamu, berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih, dan meneguknya habis. Sehun menaruh kantung plastik belanjaannya di atas counter dapur, alisnya bertaut. _Permisi, siapa sebenarnya pemilik rumah ini?_

"Kupingmu mungkin salah dengar." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan lengannya.

"Ayolah, jangan bohong! Pasti tentang Jongin, kan?"

"Bukan!"

"Ya sudah," Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Ia memindahkan ramen, _soft drink_ , dan dua mangkuk Jjajangmyeon yang ia beli ke dalam kulkas. Orang tuanya sedang berada dalam tugas di Incheon sampai beberapa hari ke depan, hingga ia sangat bersyukur ketika Kyungsoo menawarkan diri menginap di rumahnya mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal. "Oh ya, Kyungsoo," panggilnya sembari menyortir daging kaleng yang sudah kadarluasa, melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sofa dan terus saja mengganti channel televisi di seberang ruangan sebab akhir-akhir ini acara televisi benar-benar murahan. "Mengenai masalah yang kau minta padaku untuk di selediki, sepertinya aku tau sesuatu."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya mengekspresikan sebuah tingkat penasaran yang cukup tinggi. Matanya melebar. "Sungguh?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawab Sehun, membuang makanan kadarluasa yang ia temukan ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dapur, memandangi sebuah jendela persegi di rumah sebelah—rumah Jongin, yang di dalamnya terlihat begitu hampa dan sunyi. Tirai jendelanya tersingkap ketika hembusan angin menyusup ke celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menyerukan sebuah kesenduan antara kain dan dinginnya dinding. Kyungsoo menghampirinya, kelewat antusias tatkala matanya mengikuti arah pandang yang Sehun tuju. Ia tidak melihat apa pun di sana, hanya sebuah sofa dan lampu ruang tamu yang di biarkan menyala. Ia menunggu Sehun berbicara, tapi pria itu hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan raut tak tertebak. Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba saja meredup.

"Pria itu tidak pernah datang lagi."

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja nama ' _pria itu_ ' terus berputar di kepala Kyungsoo.

 _Pria itu tidak pernah datang lagi_. _Tidak pernah_.

Ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya selagi menunggu Sehun menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Ia hanya diminta untuk duduk manis di meja makan tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kemampuan memasak seseorang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai _master chef_.

Ia mendesah, perutnya bergejolak karena terus memikirkan hal yang tidak pantas dipikirkan. Mungkin akan sedikit melegakan jika Sehun mengetahui siapa pria itu, dan mengapa ia hanya datang di setiap rabu dan sabtu malam, menggunakan topi dan masker yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, namun kehadirannya mampu membuat Jongin begitu bahagia. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega kerena _pria itu_ tidak pernah datang lagi, tapi sangat menyedihkan jika _pria itu_ adalah alasan Jongin menjadi seperti ini.

Ia mengutuk dirinya ketika perasaan terbakar tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti tubunya, seolah-olah semua hal di sekitarnya akan keluar api hanya dari tatapannya.

Halusinasinya menjadi kenyataan ketika ia menatap Sehun. Pria itu melompat kebelakang saat kepulan asap pekat mengepul ke udara, serantai api kecil mengelilingi panci masakannya.

"Uh, oh, sialan!" Gumam Sehun, dengan sigap menutup kekacauan itu menggunakan kain basah. Ia meringis kearah Kyungsoo dengan senyum jeleknya. "Hey! Aku tau kedai sup kaki babi yang enak di sini! Ayo makan di luar!"

Kyungsoo menempelkan keningnya di atas meja, mengetukan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan frustasi.

* * *

"Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali!" Sehun tertawa histeris ketika Kyungsoo selesai mengunci pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Benar-benar cocok untukmu!"

"Simpan saja tenagamu untuk membereskan rumah di banding untuk menertawaiku," jawab Kyungsoo, berjalan lebih dulu ditemani sepasang kuping kelinci di kakinya. Ini menyebalkan saat ia lupa membawa sendal rumahnya, dan Sehun ternyata sebegitu miskinnya untuk memiliki dua sendal hingga ia harus berakhir memakai sendal milik Ibu Sehun.

 _Sepasang sendal Bugs Bunny. Apa-apaan!_

Kyungsoo mendesah, meninju pelan pundak Sehun yang terus menggodanya, lalu melirik sekilas pada sebuah rumah di samping kanannya. Rumah itu kelihatan sunyi, hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala di lantai dua, mungkin berasal dari cahaya lampu kamar Jongin. Ia merasa moodnya memburuk. Ia seperti kehilangan harapan, tapi tidak sampai ketika suara pintu gerbang menggema di belakangnya.

"Jongin?"

Pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kyungsoo?"

"Aku menginap di rumah Sehun," ucapnya seraya berbalik untuk melihat satu sosok keindahan dengan sweater putih yang menonjolkan sedikit tulang selangkanya.

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Oh ya, benar juga," Kyungsoo tertawa garing hingga membuat Sehun bahkan mengerutkan alis padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?"

"Uhm, kami akan cari makan," ia menunjuk dirinya dan Sehun. "Mau bergabung?"

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berpikir sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, was-was akan pengabaian yang akan ia dapatkan lagi. Meskipun tidak akan ada harapan jika di lihat dari ekspresinya, pada akhirnya Jongin setuju.

* * *

Rasanya agak canggung saat Jongin duduk tepat di hadapannya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, sekecil apa pun itu, Jongin akan terus mengamatinya. Seolah ia begitu tertarik dengan objek yang diberi nama Do Kyungsoo.

Ia tidak menyalahkan meja makan yang terlalu sempit, ramainya pengunjung kedai malam ini, atau pun pesona yang pria itu punya, sebab satunya-satunya yang ingin ia jadikan tersangka adalah Oh Sehun. Ia bersumpah ingin meninju mukanya yang penuh napsu saat memandangi seorang pelayan baru di sana, namanya Luhan, orang China. Sehun bahkan berpindah tempat duduk dekat sana seorang diri supaya lebih leluasa memandangi pria itu. _Brengsek_.

"Rasanya canggung hanya makan berdua." Jongin memulai, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo terlihat kikuk. "Uhm—uh, tidak juga, sih."

"Lihat supmu, kenapa tidak habis-habis?"

"Sebenarnya... aku tidak terlalu suka sup kaki babi," bisik Kyungsoo pelan, merasa risih jika suaranya sampai terdengar pemilik kedai. "Oh ya, bagaimana lukamu? Sudah mendingan?"

"Sudah lebih baik, jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah, tapi kau masih kelihatan lelah. Kau harus istirahat. Setidaknya gunakan masa skorsingmu untuk memulihkan lukamu. Kau terlihat jelek dengan luka-luka itu."

Jongin tertawa, dan senyumnya benar-benar manis. "Terima kasih atas _pujian_ nya."

"Kau harus membayarnya," goda Kyungsoo, merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka perlahan-lahan mencair. "Soju malam ini kau yang teraktir, oke?"

"Kau yakin? Kau harus sekolah besok. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau guru sampai mengetahui ketua kelas kita berani mabuk-mabukan?"

"Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun. Lagipula, ini di luar jam sekolah."

Jongin menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku yang akan teraktir semuanya."

"Sepakat!"

* * *

Malam semakin gelap, jalanan semakin sepi, dan bekas rintik-rintik hujan di atas tanah membuat suasana semakin dingin. Kyungsoo dengan susah payah membuka matanya, merasakan pusing luar biasa karena perutnya terasa dikocok. Aroma alkohol tiba-tiba menyeruak ke udara, menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah mabuk dengan dua botol soju berantakan di atas meja. Seseorang yang berada di hadapannya masih menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas— masih sehat sentosa— sekali pun dia telah menghabiskan dua botol lebih banyak dari Kyungsoo.

"Hey," bisiknya, suaranya teredam di dalam perut saat tubuhnya benar-benar kehabisan energi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seseorang itu tidak menjawab, hanya mengamati Kyungsoo dari balik gelas kaca kecil saat menenggak sojunya.

"Ku rasa ini sudah cukup, Jongin. Ayo pulang," Kyungsoo mengecek jam di handphonenya, sudah jam setengah dua belas, hampir tengah malam. "Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia pergi. Dia bilang dia harus melakukan sesuatu," jawab Jongin seraya menuangkan sebotol soju ke dalam cangkirnya. Ia terkesiap ketika tangan kecil Kyungsoo merebut botolnya.

"Aku bilang cukup!"

"Aku belum mabuk!"

"Kau tidak boleh mabuk! Kau belum sembuh!"

"Oke, ini yang terakh—"

Bahkan sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo telah menenggak semua isi botol itu dengan cepat, dengan terburu-buru. Napasnya bergemuruh setelah menaruh kembali botol itu ke atas meja dengan hentakan keras. "Terakhir!"

Dan Kyungsoo merasa semuanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap.

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendapati kepalanya seperti dipatuk-patuk ratusan burung. Ia mengerang, berguling kesana-kemari dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Semakin ia bergerak, semakin aroma-aroma di sekitarnya menguap. Baunya harum dan damai. Seperti harum pohon pinus, atau semacam _Citronelle_. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, berpikir keras saat mendapati kamar Sehun menjadi serapih ini.

 _Tunggu._

 _Ini bukan kamar Sehun._

"Selamat pagi!"

Jantung Kyungsoo hampir merosot ke dasar perut saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar dengan senampan susu dan roti bakar di tangannya. "Jo—"

"Hai." Pria itu menyapa, membuat sinaran dalam senyumannya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa, menelan ludahnya dengan keras di waktu yang bersamaan. "Bagaimana—kau—ada—aku—kenapa—maksudku," ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya secepat mungkin. "Kenapa aku ada di sini, Jongin?"

Jongin menaruh nampannya di atas nakas, lalu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Haruskah aku menceritakannya?"

"Tidak usah, hanya saja—" sekeras mungkin Kyungsoo menyuruh otaknya untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Ia hanya ingat dirinya mabuk, Sehun yang meninggalkannya entah kemana, dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi kecuali samar-samar gemiricik hujan yang kembali turun. Ia takut melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan karena seperti yang kalian tau— tidak ada yang bisa melawan pengaruh akohol, terlebih jika kau memiliki kebiasaan buruk saat mabuk, karena terakhir kali yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menelepon kantor polisi untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa...aku...melakukan sesuatu yang...aneh?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya melakukan sesuatu yang..." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Gila."

"Sungguh?" Ia terkejut dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Ia menundukan kepalanya, belum cukup berani untuk menanyakan apa yang telah ia— atau mereka—lakukan tadi malam. "Maafkan aku."

Jongin mendecak, pemandangan dari pria kecil yang merengek itu tiba-tiba membuat perutnya geli. Ia terlalu polos. "Ya, ku maafkan. Asalkan habiskan ini," Ia menunjuk sarapan yang ia bawa. "Dan sepertinya kau harus pergi sekolah. Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh," alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo justru hanya mengangguk seperti seekor anjing kecil.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai menyobek roti bakar buatannya dengan garpu. Ia menutup pintu perlahan, namun sebelum ia benar-benar menutupnya, ia kembali menatap pemilik dua mata besar dengan wajah merah yang tengah mengapit selembar roti bakar di sela bibirnya mendengus dengan lucu, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang hari ini.

* * *

 **Malam itu...**

 _"Jangan, Kyungsoo! Turun sekarang! Nanti kau jatuh!" Jongin berteriak frustasi dari bawah ketika tangannya terus terangkat ke atas, bersiap untuk mendapatkan resiko terburuk akan seseorang yang sedang memanjat tangga besi depan toko dalam kondisi mabuk._

 _"Aku ingin bulan itu!" Pria yang lebih kecil itu menunjuk bulan sabit yang tertempel di papan nama di atas atap sebuah restoran. Matanya setengah terpejam, dan tubuhnya lunglai. Ia mungkin akan segera terjatuh dengan satu tiupan angin tipis, terlebih sendal kelincinya benar-benar kelihatan licin._

 _"Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya! Itu namanya pencurian!"_

 _"Tapi aku mau itu!"_

 _Jongin mengerang. "Tidak! Oke? Jangan gila! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihatmu? K_ _au akan disangka pencuri. Turunlah, ku mohon!"_

 _"Ada satu syarat!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Katakan padaku kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Zitao!"_

 _"Bukan hal yang penting_ _—_ _oh, baiklah, berhenti di situ!" Jongin memeringati ketika Kyungsoo telah berhasil sampai di atas dan bersiap menyabut lampu berbentuk bulan yang berkerlap-kerlip. Ia menghempas napas panjang. "Aku tak sengaja menginjak kakinya!"_

 _"Hanya karena itu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Jongin semakin frustasi saat memikirkan bagaimana mungkin orang sekecil itu bisa melakukan hal gila semacam ini ketika alkohol menguasai dirinya. "Aku begitu peduli denganmu bahkan sampai ingin meracunimu dengan alkohol supaya semua isi hatimu meledak, tapi sialnya aku lupa kalau aku tidak pernah mabuk seumur hidupku kecuali sekarang, saat ini, untukmu!" Ia meninju dadanya dua kali. "Aku merasa justru diriku yang ingin meledak, Jongin. Kau tau ada berapa pertanyaan di kepalaku tentangmu? Sangat menyedihkan. Semua ini hanya karena itu katamu. Hanya itu?"_

 _"Ya, hanya itu... Okeyaampunbaiklah, Kyungsoo!" Bulan sabit itu hampir copot dari tempatnya. "Aku akan menceritakannya, jadi turun sekarang!"_

 _Kyungsoo akhirnya turun ke bawah layaknya anak kecil yang diimingi sebuah permen. Ia beberapa kali hampir terjatuh yang membuat Jongin begitu kesulitan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggungnya._

 _"Jadi?" Kyungsoo melirih lemah di telinga Jongin._

 _"Aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya pernah bertemu satu kali di sebuah cafe saat aku tak sengaja menginjak kakinya di antrian kasir. Orang-orang bilang dia anggota gengster. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja, belakangan ini dia terus mengikutiku, aku menyadarinya, dan sangat terkejut saat dia mengetahui semuanya, semua kehidupanku, keluargaku. Ia menggunakan semua hal ini untuk menutupi kecacatan hidupnya. Ia menghancurkan hidup orang lain, memungut kepingan-kepingan mereka untuk ditempeli di lubang-lubangnya yang hancur. Aku benar-benar marah. Sungguh. Tidak ada lagi yang paling ku takuti selain ini. Zitao adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya. Kakeknya mantan seorang politikus, yang membuatku tidak heran pada akhirnya. Ia pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semua warga Korea mencariku, karena aku anak dari seorang_ _— ya ampun, kau tertidur, Kyung?_ _"_

* * *

 **TBC**

A/N: hahahahahaha bener-bener updatean yang lama. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan mengingat aku agak _eung_ banget sama chapter ini. Review diwajibkan! Silent reader makin betebaran soalnya =_= see you in the next chapter!

Love,

 _Jonginarts_


End file.
